


Flight Response

by sunrise_and_death



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Communication, M/M, Minor Injuries, Running, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, or really Andrew taking care of Neil, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrise_and_death/pseuds/sunrise_and_death
Summary: Neil had transformed himself into someone that could stay—mostly. Sometimes it seemed more like he had taught himself to just run in very small circles.





	Flight Response

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApprenticedMagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticedMagician/gifts).



> Written as a pinch hit for ApprenticedMagician for the AftG Exchange's Valentine's Day round. Based on the prompt "the breaking of a bad habit/toxic coping mechanism." Hope you enjoy and happy belated Valentine's Day!

Andrew had ID’d Neil as a runner right off the bat. It was the first thing he’d ever seen Neil do. Weeks before Neil had run into the swing of his racquet, Andrew had sat by Kevin’s side and watched a grainy home video of a brown-haired boy darting up an Exy field. He hadn’t thought much of it at the moment; without his steel-trap memory, he’s sure he would have forgotten it, along with the dozens of other similar videos he’s also cursed with remembering. The part of his brain that he blames Kevin for had commented with mild surprise at the boy’s speed, and then dismissed him as otherwise worthless. Speed wouldn’t do much against any decent goalie; it wouldn’t mean anything against Andrew. When Neil came running into the locker room in Millport, Arizona, Andrew had proven that.

He’d called Neil a rabbit and a runner, and Neil had proven that true and then false. Neil had transformed himself into someone that could stay—mostly. Sometimes it seemed more like he had taught himself to just run in very small circles.

Andrew’s under no illusions. Neil’s come a long way, but he’s still partially made up of fear and a runaway’s quirks. He still catches Neil going to check his nonexistent roots in the mirror occasionally. The binder—although it’s being slowly emptied of cash—still sits in its small safe in the corner of their room. And every so often, he’ll look over to see Neil visibly stopping himself from running and not coming back.

That’s become more common over the past couple of weeks. Andrew’s not precisely sure what set it off; there are a number of different potential factors, from the Foxes’ knockout in semi-finals, to the girls’ upcoming graduation, to Neil’s imminent captaincy and ongoing issues with some of the freshmen. Regardless of the exact reason, Neil has started running even more than usual. He gets up at four in the morning and runs, goes to practice and runs, eats dinner and then runs. Sometimes he even goes for a run after night practice, which is levels of ridiculous Andrew refuses to indulge. 

He’s generally kept from interfering in Neil’s attempts at self-soothing, but that morning he notices the calluses on Neil’s feet are swollen and discolored. So when Neil takes off for his evening run after dinner, Andrew goes to Kevin. “Get someone else to take you to the court tonight,” he says. “Neil and I aren’t coming.”

Kevin purses his lips, but doesn’t immediately object. His eyes dart over to Neil’s other pair of running shoes, which are looking distinctly worn. “You’ll come tomorrow night,” he states, although Andrew knows it’s really a question. “It’s important not to slack off.”

“Maybe,” Andrew says, mostly to irritate him. He feels a faint flicker of satisfaction when Kevin glares at him before grabbing his things and going to find someone else to drive him.

Andrew locks the door after him and takes up position by the window, smoking to pass the time. He’s on his third cigarette and Kevin, Matt, and Dan are long gone by the time Neil jogs up. Even in the dim glow of the streetlight, Andrew can tell his movements are stiffer than usual from overwork. Andrew ashes his cigarette and goes to the kitchen to fill a large bowl with warm water.

“Hey,” Neil says as soon as he pushes open the door and sees Andrew perched on one of the bean bags. He dumps his keys, wallet, and phone on the kitchen counter. His hair is wet with sweat and so is the rest of him. Even knowing something is wrong, there is a part of Andrew that lingers on the way he looks with his running clothes clinging to him and his face open. Andrew firmly ignores that part. “I know I’m late,” Neil continues. “If Kevin’s ready, I can leave right away.”

Normally, Kevin would be hovering by the door waiting for him. Andrew is not going to enlighten Neil on what is different tonight. Instead, he points to the bean bag beside his. “Sit,” he orders. “You’re not going today.”

Neil looks a little alarmed by this, but he moves obediently to sit next to Andrew. “Is something wrong with Kevin?” he asks.

“No,” Andrew says. “Take your shoes off.” Neil takes more care unlacing his shoelaces than he normally does shaving his face in the morning, Andrew notes. As soon as the shoes have been set to the side, Andrew shoves the bowl in front of him. “Put your feet in.”

Finally, Neil catches on. He pulls back, jaw firming up mulishly. “I don’t need this,” he says. “I’m fine. I want to go to night practice.”

Andrew grabs one of his feet and digs his thumb into the biggest callus. Neil hisses and tries to jerk his foot back, but Andrew forces it into the bowl instead. “If you run much longer, you won’t be able to anymore,” he says.

“It’s not that bad,” Neil insists, trying to worm his foot out of Andrew’s grip. “I’ve run much more than this before.”

“That does not mean you should do it again,” Andrew says. He flicks one finger against the heel of Neil’s foot and sees pain flash across Neil’s face. “You aren’t running and hiding anymore. There is no need to wear your feet to the bone.” Neil opens his mouth to object again, so Andrew squeezes. “I will not deal with you if you get yourself bedridden and unable to play Exy.”

Neil reluctantly brings his other foot into the water. “You’re making a big deal out of nothing,” he complains. “It’s not like I was running away again.”

“No,” Andrew agrees. He lets Neil’s foot go and gets up to dry his hand on the kitchen towel. “You’re more like a hamster on a wheel. Running to nowhere and for nothing.”

“I just—” Neil scrubs a hand over his face. “I was trying to work some things out. Running helps me think.”

“Find a better coping mechanism,” Andrew advises bluntly. 

Neil’s mouth twists into an angry line. “What would you suggest?” 

Silently, Andrew tosses Neil his keys.

Even the sight of them eases some of Neil’s anger. Neil’s fingers work familiarly over the key to the house in Columbia. “What am I supposed to do?” he asks, voice gone soft and trusting.

Andrew turns his back on him so he won’t have to see the way Neil’s eyes go liquid when they’re turned on him. “You are going to let your feet heal,” he says, collecting Nicky’s fancy hand lotion. He crosses back to where Neil is and sets it down beside the bowl for after Neil’s feet are done soaking. “You are going trust that the exercise Coach has us do is enough. And when you feel like you need to run, we are going to go for a drive instead.”

Neil’s chin presses against his shoulder as he looks over at Andrew. “It’s not the same,” he says doubtfully. “I’m not sure it will work.”

“We’ll make it work,” Andrew says. He wraps his hand loosely around Neil’s ankle and shakes lightly. “This isn’t happening again.”

Neil sighs, but he nods as well, so Andrew takes it for a win. “I wasn’t trying to hurt myself,” Neil confesses eventually, watching as he flexes his toes in the water. “I just—it feels like we just built this team, this life, and now it’s all changing.”

Andrew does not have any sympathy to give him. Change is a fact of life, and they know that better than most people.

Neil nestles further into the bean bag, and Andrew shifts so their arms are pressed together. “Thanks,” Neil says, “for taking care of me.”

“Learn to take care of yourself,” Andrew tells him, but he lets Neil twine their fingers together anyway. They sit there until the water goes cold.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://sunrise-and-death.tumblr.com).


End file.
